User talk:Lego lord
Greetings from tAngelfeathers Hi Lego! Welcome to the site! Hope you love the anime/manga! I know I do! If you have any questions about the site tsumi can of course answer them, but so can WhirlWave and MasterLau. Hope you have fun! Welcome! "You love when you laugh, laugh when you live, live when you love." - (Angelfeathers|Talk) - 23:45, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hi Lego! I'm Lau! Welcome to Kuroshitsuji Wiki! This wiki is a lotta fun and the users here are hilarious so I bet you'll like them! (We're also a bit crazy. Oh and we get married xD And it's normal to stalk ppl on the wiki activity... Ah I'll stop talking/creeping you out lol.) Anyway, if ya wanna get involved, you should join some projects and get to know the other editors here. Anyway, if you need any help with editing, ask me or the other editors here. The admins are C. Phantom and Serene so you should drop by and say hi. So you're a guy huh. That's aweshum. One more to our endangered brotherhood (with you here, we only got 4 guys on this wiki; the rest are girls haha). And you know Tsumi? She's my sis here! :D Heya Lego. Glad we talked on chat before. Yeah I'm doing good. How about you? And nice, you already done some edits here like a pro although you probably don't know whatever the hell you're editing xD Don't worry, you'll catch on to Kuroshitsuji. Tried the first chap yet? It was fun to talk to you, too! Haha lol. I know what you mean by getting lonely sometimes when no one is on. Hey, don't worry about being new here and starting aweshum events. It's a great way to meet other ppl. I like your idea of the drawing contest! Especially, the drawing users thing. That's gotta be so epic! The thing is Serene (you know Serene right?) already planned this event where we gonna do a fan pic/fic soon. Ooh but maybe you can chip in ideas with her or something. But otherwise, good idea, good idea! :D (Btw, lol your sig didn't work on my talk page; just thought I tell you in case you wanna make revisions :D) OMGOSH Woah, you stalked me all the way here! You even made an account!! Woah O.o oh well, you'll find out how crazy we all are here xD So... welcome to Kuroshitsuji wiki! Hehehe xD It's really fun here so yeh I'm glad you joined ;D Oh and you might like to join some projects! But you dont have to :P I won't force you to :P If you have any questions, ask me or one of our admins C. Phantom or Serene XP Oh and you know the bro I was talking to you about? He's Lau! ^_^ Hehehe! Enjoy yourself here, Lego :D 01:10, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: A-1 Pictures Don't worry, it's fine. =) SereneChaos 21:00, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Hello!!! Sorry I'm only welcoming you now. xP Anyways, I hope you stay here for a very long time. And as Tsumi said above, we are all really crazy here!!! And if you have any questions, either of the admins can answer them, or Tsumi, Buddy, Lau, or any of the many other users here. I suggest not asking me questions because I'm still kinda learning. xP Anyways, Welcome!!! xP 06:07, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Haha, sorry, that was me Skye. I had forgotten to log in. XP [[User:Thehawkseye98|'The Queen of']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|'Darkness Skye']] 06:09, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Hello again! Hey Lego :D I'll come on soon. Just need to do a bit of editing first (cuz I've been slacking off lol). Oi I got on and you're gone Dx Chat Chat froze on me! I didn't mean to leave unexpectedly but yeah. We'll continue our convo later~ xD Stay on dude! R&R Project So wanna join the R&R Project? you can be head of the grammar division (something I made up on the spot xD). Re: Hello there MISTER Lau xD Lego-y! (Now that's what you called a pointless message XD) Where am I! Oh I didn't go on yesterday at all. I had to pack lol. There's this termite infestation at my house all because of Bugs' fault and now me and my family are staying at an inn xD So that means I can't go on as much for like 2 days. That also means no skype time Dx Chat Why did you suddenly leave chat? Welcome back Welcome back to Kuro Wiki, Lego!!! So glad to have ya back! :D :*sneaks in like the ninja I am* I second that. *vanishes in a poof of rainbow smoke* SereneChaos 02:29, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Lol! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110813022814/legomessageboards/images/2/26/Smile.png Agent Swipe(talk) Aweshum! Hey, you're editing here again! Yay!we can use your grammar smarticles. Get on chat~ Official Happy Birthday Thread HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! I hope you have the best birthday ever, Lego! You deserve that! And you know what, you will get the best birthday ever because this year us wikians are here to celebrate it with ya :D Enjoy every moment of your life, man. I second that! :D Happy birthday Lego! *huggles* Now it's time for bday punches >:D *gives him 15 HARD bday punches* 07:41, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Lego! God Bless! (NanaAoi 08:14, May 19, 2012 (UTC)) Happy birthday! Best wishes to you.. =w= Nyanyanyanyanyan! \(^u^)/ 08:20, May 19, 2012 (UTC) I am seriouuuuusly late! Happy Birthday, Lego mannnn! :D [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy says']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'click here' for self destruction]] 14:42, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Happy birthday! -- }} 22:25, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Lego !! Hope you have a great one ! ^^ [[User:Thehawkseye98|'Filipino Queen']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|' of Darkness']] 04:19, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Happy birthday, Lego. X3 --~ Melissa Trancy 05:00, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Chat What happened to you on chat, man?? Haha, sorry about that, man. I didn't even notice the message. But hmm since you've given me a choice, I choose to make more and more edits xD I'll meet you on chat. I will be on, so stay on! xD Just wait until I reach my goal: 4000 edits! :D (It won't take long so be patient, haha.) And nah nah, I'm not cut out for adminship. Lmao, good point, you are distracting me with your messages. But leaving a message on someone's talk page does count as an edit... xD 7 more to go and I'm a free man, dude! Well, 6 more after I post this message! I did it, man! I'll be on chat soon! (Must brush my teeth first xD) Re: What a kick! Wow, so many kicks, Lego xD Yeah it was fun to talk to you, too. I'll see you on chat in un momento. Re : Hey haha , i just put you as my bro since lau is my nii san , and your his bro , so that makes you my bro . so , yea . xP [[User:Thehawkseye98|'Filipino Queen']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|' of Darkness']] 05:17, May 25, 2012 (UTC) lol your welcome ! oh yea , well school's almost over and since im in 8th , there are a lot of events , and ive been reviewing math for finals [ my god im so scared , i do not wanna redo geometry O_O ] , ive been getting a bit more hw from english and history for projects and essays [ man , this is gonna kill me ] . but i only have seven days left of school and afterwards ill be on a lot more . x) but for the next week , except for i think , like tues or something , i wont be on much , so many events the last week of school . O_O [ haha , my little ramble x) ] [[User:Thehawkseye98|'Filipino Queen']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|' of Darkness''']] 05:11, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: R&RMembers Template Sorry, man, we forgot to update the template. I'll fix that soon. For now we're using the table here. Just add your sig, and we're all set! I decided to promote you today which is May 27, btw xD I hope you're fine with that date. Haha, well, I dunno what CSS is, really, so I dunno how to help you with that xD What's your sig in the other site? I can try asking my friend about it. Oh, and there are no special privileges as of yet Dx Imma start reorganizing the project soon 'cuz everything is basically dead there. And of course the title makes it 100x aweshumer! Viscount Lego~ Cool name, huh? Stay on chat and wait a lil longer for me, dude! xD Staaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Lemme brush my teeth first! I'll be as fast as lightning!! ...Where did ya go?? Well, good night, dude. But when you come back tmmr :DD Wait, haha, what's the difference in your sig btw? It still looks as aweshum as before. Lmao wunmumento, I just love that. Ok, I'll join chat when I see you on! Hi!!! It was nice talking to you on chat for about two minutes before you mysteriously vanished!! o.o Did something happen? Anyway, I just wanted to say it was nice talking to you (which I established in the first sentence, but I needed my ending sentence to be as epic xD)!! Michee 05:56, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey~ Yeh we haven't talked in ages :P Get on gmail! 02:44, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Oh im on kuro chat right now xD if you cant access gmail then get on there :) 02:49, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Lau! Get on chat! Get on gmail! Re: Hey there! Get back on chat! Where did you go? Dx Chat Where did ya go, man?? Come back! You can't leave me alone with... yeah. Come on, man! We were just 'ftwing' 'bout how we just said something the same! Congratulations!!! Oh, and congrats on becomin' a chat mod, man! I'm glad to have ya helpin' me out and stuff! Your message was so entertainin'~ I swap between tabs, too, and it is fun! Yeah, the CHAT MODERATOR next to your name looks soda cool! Yeah, once Tsumi says the oath thingy, she will become a chat mod, too! I look forward to workin' with ya and Tsumi~ Omg whyyyy I keep missing you and Onii-chan by one hour! And I missed you again by one hour! Stay on for one hour more when you're on DDDX there's a chance I'll be here..... ;( nah I'm being selfish haha, if you really don't have time to stay then you don't have to. But it would be great if you did :PPP 06:57, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Omg get on gmail then we can chat :P I can't get on the kuro one coz im on my own laptop haha 02:09, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Lego!! LOL, Lego, did you just find out?? Sure, I'll go on chat!! I was just having signature problems (and I'm not finished with them) for a bit there!! See you soon!! . The last time we talked ...was eons ago~ Yo, counter of the stars, we need to perfect our timezone thingymabob! Lego!! Lego, I'm so sorry I didn't answer faster!! Come back on chat, please!! :D Lego~!! Awws!! You edited just 45 minutes ago!! Turn your attention back on the Wiki Activity, ASAP!! xDD I hope to see you on chat!! :P.S. YUMS, milkshakes!! (: ::Gomen!! I have to go out to eat with my parents!! Our four minutes of chatting was fun, though!! (: Hey Leggy-san~ :D Omfg, it's been too long since we've talked. Do you even still go on chat anymore? It feels like this entire wiki is slowly l, yet surely dying. Anyways, I miss you a ton~ <3 ;3; --Mrs. Phantomhive (BlackButlerfoeva123) /P.S. I would have my name hyperlinked, but my kindle is too stupid to process that. :P\ Hola! Hey man! Wassup! Missed the ol' Lau? Dude, I did not just miss you by twenty minutes! Pay attention to the wiki activity. I'm onnnnn. Scary?! Daww, thanks =3 I've missed you guys too. Wha?! Chopper's not scary even when he wants to be! I mean, look at him. There's no way that he could be scary! No no, this is a demon panda. Chopper's a tanuki raindeer-man-thingy. SereneChaos 23:25, November 8, 2012 (UTC) The skull is a version of his pirate crew's jolly roger. He's wearing that hat because he's a doctor. Not really sure what he's reaching toward, but I don't think it's to strangle me. xD Now on to reading your really long message! SereneChaos 01:39, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Long long message Okay, I'll address this very long message paragraph by paragraph. Sorry if I miss any points. Paragraph 1: That's a very intriguing idea. I've personally realized my writing uses far too many complex sentences that border on run-ons, so I've been trying to simplify my writing. I will certainly try to write more to the point on articles. However, the wiki doesn't really have a style guide for phrasing things/sentence structure, and I don't think it would be feasible to implement one. Everyone's writing style is different. Making someone conform to a different style will make it more work to edit and harder to attract new users. I suppose we could make it a responsibility of the R&R project (or anyone who's board) to simplify overly wordy descriptions, but I don't think we should do much more than that. Paragraph 2: The image link is broken, so I can't really comment on the rest of the paragraph. Paragraph 3: I'm not sure I completely understand what you're saying. Do you want to do this to the existing navigation or create an additional, larger, navigation bar for some pages? Paragraph 4: Limits in chat? I don't think there are any. What kind were you thinking of? Are you thinking something like: "Post an offensive joke and you will be warned. Post 2 more and you will be temporarily kick banned. Posting anymore will result in a longer ban." or am I off? Paragraph 5: Images are mainly cited through categories. They should be categorized depending on where it came from. For example, GFantasy covers are placed in the Category:Magazine Covers and Scans. Screenshots from an OVA are placed in Category:OVA. Images from the manga should be placed in the category of the arc they are from. However, because of the transition to the Image Galleries, everything is very... cluttered at the moment. Most images should at least have the basic Template:Fairuse. There is also the more complex and preferable Template:Fair use. Yep, editing related stuff only on article talk pages. Meh, I wouldn't be against removing unrelated comments, but I'm not really for it either. I'm neutral on this topic. Now that I've finished that, I go to play Assassin's Creed! I'll check back later to see if you're on chat. SereneChaos 02:29, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay, so like a unique navigation for each character? The main problem I see with that is that some characters, like Ciel, already have too much stuff cluttering up the top of his article. The other main problem is whether the work would be worth the reward. Wait, do you want chat restrictions or not? SereneChaos 18:36, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey Lego! It's been a while. How have you been? remember me? this is Nanataku666 or NanaAoi or simply NANA This is my new account. xD Since I deactivated my other facebook. Anyway, hope ur doing fine. (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 15:30, February 4, 2013 (UTC))